La Salle sur Demande
by Taqasim
Summary: Les portes de la salle s'ouvrent, prenez garde à ce que vos désirs ne deviennent réalité... OS


Titre : La Salle sur Demande

Disclaimer : Au grand dam des yaoïste et yuristes de tous poils, la saga Harry Potter est toute à JK Rowling !

Couple : HPDM, c'est à dire yaoi ! Si vous ne lisez pas ce genre, eh bien... venez lire celui-ci, vous n'y perdrez pas votre innocence et vous apprécierez peut-être, qui sait ^^

Rating : K+

Résumé : Les portes de la salle s'ouvrent, prenez garde à ce que vos désirs ne deviennent réalité...

Genre : Angst/Romance

Note : C'est mon premier post et mon premier OS, même si c'est loin d'être mon premier écrit... Je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis ! (traduction : reviewez, s'il vous plaît !)

* * *

La Salle sur Demande

Les portes apparaissent après trois allers-retours. Lourdes, de bois sombre, aux doubles battants imposants, ou au contraire fines et claires, accueillantes. Elles donnent sur la pièce qui répondra au moindre de vos désirs...

Prenez garde à ce qu'ils ne deviennent réalité…

.~*~.

Aujourd'hui, elles s'ouvrent pour un jeune homme. Fier, droit, sa cravate verte et argent bien serrée à son cou, pas un cheveux ne dépassant de sa coiffure gominée. La peau claire. Blond. Beau.

Beau ?

Un rictus de colère déforme ses traits fins. Ses yeux ont une couleur d'orage luisant de foudre. Il passe et repasse devant la tapisserie à grands pas colériques, incapable de se calmer. Ses doigts se crispent sur sa baguette, ses mains sont deux poings serrés, tremblants de rage.

Lorsque la double-porte se montre enfin devant ses yeux, il en pousse violemment les battants, entrant en trombe dans la salle.

Elle est grande, aux murs, sols et plafonds neutres, encombrée d'un bric-à-brac d'objets de toutes sortes.

Un délicieux vase blanc de porcelaine s'écrase au sol. Une bibliothèque pleine de livres anciens se renverse. Une chaise finement ouvragée part en morceaux. Un immense lustre aux délicates gouttes de cristal se brise.

Lorsque les objets touchent le sol, ils disparaissent. Et toute encombrée qu'elle a pu être au début, la pièce est bientôt totalement vide, grand espace blanc sans haut ni bas, sans murs ni limites.

Le jeune homme est mécontent. Ses sourcils sont plus froncés que jamais. Il n'a pas encore pu dépenser toute sa rage, toutes ses pulsions meurtrières.

Alors apparaissent des mannequins de toutes sortes : il y en a de ceux que l'on peut voir dans les boutiques de vêtements moldus, d'autres sont des poupées presque humaines à force de patience et d'habileté artisane. D'autres encore sont de rudimentaires mannequins de bois et de son, simples outils d'entraînement sans fioritures.

Les visages se fracassent, les corps s'effondrent, et bientôt ne restent que ces derniers modèles, plus humbles mais plus solides.

Pourtant, le garçon a beau détruire, il n'est pas satisfait.

Le sac de son faisant office de tête aux mannequins se déforme. Un visage plus humain apparaît. Une peau légèrement hâlée, une mâchoire carrée, une bouche pleine, des cheveux bruns indomptables, des yeux verts cachés derrières des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice bien connue sur le front…

L'adolescent a un rictus de satisfaction. Il continue son saccage, de plus en plus violent, sans s'en rassasier.

Devant lui, les victimes se font de plus en plus réalistes. Ce ne sont plus des mannequins au visage humain qu'il fracasse, mais des copies parfaites de cet être qu'il abhorre…

Son souffle se heurte. Il fatigue. Mais il ne s'arrête pas. Il sourit, même, d'un sourire carnassier, effrayant.

Sa cravate à moitié défaite vole à chacun de ses mouvements. Sa coiffure échevelée laisse échapper des mèches qui lui tombent dans les yeux. Sa main tremble d'être trop crispée sur sa baguette. La sueur dégouline sur son visage. Il n'est plus ni droit, ni fier.

La folie illumine son regard.

Sauvage.

Brusquement, il cesse tout mouvement. Il tente de se détendre. Il a le souffle court. Lentement, il laisse courir son regard dans la pièce, tout autour de lui.

Il est au milieu d'un champ de mannequins aux corps fracassés, torturés par ses soins. Des copeaux se détachent de leur armature branlante. Leurs membres brisés laissent paraître leurs extrémités déchiquetés. Le son se répand sur le sol par les béances des sacs crevés.

Le jeune homme essuie la transpiration qui perle encore sur son front, laisse retomber son bras. Son visage est détendu, serein.

Craquement.

Il tourne la tête. Un autre mannequin est là. Seul. À l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

La poupée reste quelques instants sans bouger, puis s'avance vers lui, piétinant les corps de ses camarades.

Elle a une cravate rouge et or. Des cheveux sombres, en nid de corbeau. Une cicatrice en éclair. Deux orbes émeraudes qui trouent son visage.

Le blond le regarde approcher, immobile. Ses bras pendent sans force le long de son corps. Ses doigts se sont desserrés de sa baguette, la retenant juste assez pour qu'elle reste dans sa main.

Le mannequin s'approche, il est devant lui, les émeraudes dans les anthracites. La face hâlée se penche sur le visage à la peau translucide. Proche, toujours plus proche…

Un souffle effleure les lèvres fines…

Les portes s'écrasent dans un bruit de tonnerre sur les murs du couloir. Un jeune homme blond, débraillé, s'en éjecte comme un boulet de canon, une main sur la bouche, les yeux affolés. Il court si vite, il a déjà dépassé le coin du couloir...

Derrière lui, les portes maltraitées se referment doucement. La pièce jonchée de débris disparaît peu à peu dans l'ombre. On aperçoit juste dans le fin interstice, à l'instant même où les ventaux se rejoignent, l'éclat blanc de l'émail.

Le mannequin survivant sourit.

* * *

Cet OS ne casse pas des briques, mais bon... à vous de me dire ^^


End file.
